


【DW】【12C】Christmas Eve 圣诞前夜

by longlongago215



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlongago215/pseuds/longlongago215
Summary: 简介：旧文存档。13姨确认之前，传闻Matt会回归DW的假新闻下产生的一个脑洞。但果断是12C。他们拥有彼此。





	【DW】【12C】Christmas Eve 圣诞前夜

Clara Oswald想在返回Gallifrey前再过一次圣诞。  
每个圣诞都可能是最后一个，那个人这样告诉过她。  
于是她将Tardis的日期设为12月24日，而具体的年份交给Tardis来为自己决定。  
她靠在一尘不染的吧台前，望着咖啡馆橱窗外飘荡的大雪。

两个不死之人之间或许不应该用相依为命来形容，但她和Ashildr只有彼此。她们巧妙地避开了博士的时间线，在浩瀚的宇宙中漫游。而当一个人只有一瞬心跳时，往往会失去对时间的概念。Clara不记得自踏上这部Tardis起，自己“奔跑”了多久，但终于有一天，她觉得是时候停下来了。  
即使在Clara告诉Ashildr自己的决定时，那个曾经笑对万物终结的女子，依然保持着她不变的微笑。  
“你把我送到就近的地方吧。如果我和你回Gallifrey，他们不会放过我的。”Ashildr伸出双臂，抱了抱Clara，“Clara Oswald，我不会忘记你的。”  
“Lady Me，我也不会。”Clara回抱住她。  
Clara将她送回地球，一个故事从哪里开始或许就该在哪里结束。直到Ashildr的背影消失在伦敦隐藏的街道中的最后一秒，Ashildr都没有回头看她一眼。  
Lady Me不会落泪——至少不会让人看到。

窗外的雪越下越大，吧台后的咖啡机飘出浓郁的香气，Clara踮起脚尖从橱柜上拿下私藏的姜饼小人。没了Ashildr总是带着点讥讽的口吻的咖啡馆，静得出奇。  
Clara有些孤单。  
她无法踏出这个咖啡馆，没有时间领主技术的空间将无法保持她的心跳。而漫长的时光中，她总是聆听误打误撞走进咖啡馆的生灵讲述自己的故事，替他们解决困扰，而Ashildr就是她的影子，在必要的时候替她在Tardis之外施以援手。  
就这样不知道过了多久。  
终有一日，她后知后觉地意识到自己问了高谈论阔的客人一句“Doctor Who？”，惊慌失措的她冲回Tardis，狼狈地跑进自己的房间，抽出书架中的那本日记，一边读一边落泪。  
Ashildr告诉她：“这只是遗忘的第一步，最先消逝的是你对他的感觉，然后是每件事的细节，最后回忆会变成一个故事——仿若生灵化白骨。你战胜不了时间，如果你继续抗争，这就是你要付出的代价。”  
时间并没有治愈她的心跳，还迫使她遗忘。  
可她恐惧忘了那个人，那个用45亿年换回自己的人。  
她怕回忆变成故事，怕在Gallifrey那晚自己告诉他的话消失得无影无踪。  
她宁可死都不要忘记他。  
她明白这是时间在说：是时候迎接自己的结局了。

为什么在生命的最后，还想过一个圣诞节？  
大概是因为最后的圣诞夜，自己实现了不可说的心愿。  
Clara给自己倒了一杯咖啡，把唱片机打开，听着圣诞颂歌，想起自己和博士的最后一个圣诞，当她吻他脸颊时，他错愕的表情。

突然之间，咖啡厅的大门被推开，风雪灌进咖啡厅，一个人影立在门前，Clara下意识地眨了眨眼睛。当他摘下兜帽，露出面容时，Clara愣住了。  
站在她面前的是那个站在Clara家门口的等待她的博士——那个她曾经即使碎成千千万万片也不惜拯救的博士。  
错误的时间见到了错误的人。  
“小姐，你没事吧？”同样的语气，同样的动作，同样顽皮的大男孩。  
“啊，我没事，谢谢你。还有，圣诞快乐。”Clara微笑着，暗自思考Tardis为什么把自己带到他面前。  
“啊，圣诞快乐。”他拍了一下手掌，“请问我可以喝杯热咖啡么？”  
“当然。”Clara把咖啡壶拿过来，倒咖啡的双手有些颤抖，“请用。”  
“谢谢！寒冷的冬夜喝杯咖啡最好了！”博士不管不顾地喝了一大口，“啊！好烫！”  
“总是这样...”Clara小声嘟囔。  
“总是？小姐你认识我？”  
“你让我想到了一位老朋友。”  
“我可以是你的新朋友！”博士从衣服兜里掏出了一个圣诞彩炮，递到了Clara面前，“圣诞节怎么能少了这个！要玩么？”  
Clara扯住了另一端。啪的一声，彩炮爆了。  
“圣诞节就该是庆祝的日子，”博士看Clara没出声，继续道，“小姐你不开心么？”  
“并没有，我很开心。但是，我们店马上就打烊了，先生。我要回家了。”即使她无比开心，但她不敢冒着打乱他时间线的风险继续和他交谈。  
“可是，你又能去哪里呢？”博士一脸不解地看着她，“Clara。你要去哪里呢？”  
Clara手中的咖啡壶掉到了地上，甚至溅上了她的裙角。  
“你叫我什么？”  
“Clara。Clara Oswald。”博士整了整自己的领结，“我是第十三个。”  
“怎么可能？”  
“可能他觉得自己有点老，就选了一张你最喜欢的脸。”  
“胡说。”Clara怀疑眼前的博士并非真身，她稍微往后退了一步。  
“其实我也不太清楚，因为我不是他。”博士拉起石化在原地的Clara的右手，虔诚地吻了上去，“我很抱歉，但是他.....已经不在了。”  
Clara想用力挣脱出来，却被他紧紧地攥住，只有两下的心跳竟然会加速，“我不相信你，你到底是谁？——你肯定是个Zygon！你有什么目的？！你们把他怎样了？！”  
他拉起Clara的手放在胸口。清晰的两个心跳。然后他低下头看着她，轻声说：“你还记得那晚你对他说过的话吗？因为重生，反而是我得到了那份记忆。”  
然后，他贴在她耳边说出了三个字，而这三个字如同魔咒般点亮Clara的世界。  
Clara抬头与博士对视，满怀期待地想从那双包含宇宙万物的眼眸中找到些什么，但博士只是面带微笑，静静地凝视她。  
她的心一点一点地下沉，然后她笑了。“剩下的只有愧疚了，对吧？再也没有'My Clara'了。”  
“Clara Oswald，我有照看你的责任——这一点永远不会变。”第十三任博士拥抱住她，“你永远都是我的不可能女孩。”  
但你的前任从来不会主动拥抱。  
“你今天踏入这里，一定不是巧合。你来自于未来？”她似乎明白了Tardis的用意。  
“聪明的姑娘。一直都是。或许比以前更聪明了。见到你真好，Clara。”  
博士欲言又止，Clara用手指按在了博士的嘴唇上阻止他泄露未来，“不要告诉我，让我自己发现。我很坚强。不过，你就是我最后的圣诞礼物么？”  
“应该是的，不过感觉你并不是很喜欢。”  
“我一直都更喜欢大叔，但你从来没发现。”Clara扮了个鬼脸，两人笑了起来，就像他们刚刚一起旅行的时候，“等下的圣诞晚餐，你一下都不能碰。”  
“哎，我厨艺很好的！”  
“想都不要想。”

Clara很开心。  
她的故事马上就要终章，可她按自己想要的方式在宇宙中游历过，这对她来说已经足够。  
她知道会有人记得她，那些她帮助过的，那些她惩戒过的。那个她爱过的还爱着她的灰发博士。  
十二重生为十三，而她也可以了无牵挂地直面渡鸦，不需要担心他会因为再次想起自己而悲伤不已。  
看来她的故事是一个完满结局。  
她与博士度过一个幸福的圣诞夜，完美地如她所想。

圣诞节的清晨，第十三任博士躺在伦敦的街头的长椅上，一个小男孩伸手摇醒了他。  
“我不喜欢说再见。你也一样。”穿着短裤的男孩重复着Clara交代的话，然后伸手塞给博士一把钥匙——Tardis的钥匙。  
博士将钥匙握在手里，又闭上了双眼。  
他知道她会走回那条阴暗的小巷，选择迎接迟来的死亡，丝毫不知接下来发生的一切。  
但他没有告诉她，她的这个选择会成为Gallifrey高庭欺骗博士回归的筹码，也没有告诉她，她被隐藏的死讯会将他的前任引回囚笼，被迫重生。  
重生之后，他才想起Clara的样子，他才能再次找到她。  
这是一个悖论，他若在此处阻止Clara，那么他就根本不曾存在，那又有谁来提醒她？  
他想给Clara一个没那么悲伤的结局。  
“Clara....Clara...我的Clara....我的不可能女孩。”博士轻声哼起了那段旋律。


End file.
